


Karma Gets The Sauna Experience

by SmutKnight



Series: The Summoner's Institute [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aggressive kissing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Ass Play, Bikinis, Bukkake, Chocolate, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Consecutive Orgasms, Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, High Heels, Humiliation, Moaning, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Sixsome, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Standing Sex, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, conflicted feelings, rough anal sex, swimwear, toes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutKnight/pseuds/SmutKnight
Summary: It's summertime at the Summoner's Institute! A time for relaxation and rest for both Champion and Summoner alike. Karma more than most finds herself in need of some alone time, and finds no better environment to meditate in than that of a steamy sauna. Unfortunately for her, a team of five unruly Noxian Summoners have had a similar idea...
Relationships: Karma/Summoners
Series: The Summoner's Institute [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630591
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Karma Gets The Sauna Experience

Summertime in the Summoner’s Institute took on an air of relaxation and embraced jovial festivities, especially when compared to the more serious winter months. Through a feat of impressive magic, the lobby during these pleasant sunny months was transported to the beaches of some secret Shuriman alcove; The front desk and bar turned to tiki huts and the white petricite floors turned to sand and stone. Most assumed this to be an act of incredible illusionary magic, with rumours that Leblanc herself had been consulted for such accurate and realistic sun and sand. Those who were more privy to the inner workings of the Institute, however, knew this not to be the case. As soon as a Champion or Summoner passed through the Institute doors they were instantly teleported hundreds of miles away to Shurima itself, and when they wished to visit other rooms of the Institute building, they were teleported back once more. 

  
  


The relaxing atmosphere and pleasant surroundings brought joy to Staff, Summoner’s and champions, which even extended to the more unruly or undesirable champions usually kept confined to the building’s basement. For as long as the door’s of the building teleported individuals to the beach stand-in lobby, the building’s actual lobby served no real use. As such, staff of the Institute permitted even the most alien and violent Champions to have free room of the petricite room, even allowing them a severely limited supply of alcohol, but alcohol nonetheless. While men and women of all different factions soaked up rays of sunshine or paddled in the refreshing shallows of the sea, those born of void, hatred or other unsavoury means found solace in the now empty lobby. As of a few years ago, Evelynn had organised a poker tournament for her fellow undesirables in the large empty room. Though it took some convincing and careful explanations, even the voidborn settled down and took part in the games. Vel’koz in particular seemed to delight in the card game, able to cite statistics and probability which meant little else to the rest of the group, but seemed to certainly improve his chances of winning.

  
  


As expected, tensions would often run high on the poker table; Warwick and Cho’gath in particular would be at each other's throats constantly. Though the enchantments of non-violence made sure altercations never escalated beyond being purely verbal, rivalries were still bitter and all manner of slander and expletives were echoed off the lobby walls. In recent years their summertime escapades had moved on from poker, in no small part to Vel’koz winning three years in a row, so Evelynn instead tried her hand at entertaining her misfits through a fantasy roleplaying game. Though half the table insisted on playing barbarians, with the exception of Rek’sai who was dead set on playing a cleric and Maokai who took his role as a druid very seriously, Evelynn still found herself having fun. As it turns out, after downing a few glasses of red wine, torturing your friends in a roleplaying setting was almost as satisfying as torturing them in real life. This summer Yasuo had somehow found himself locked in with the misfits, undoubtedly having passed out behind the bar unbeknownst to the staff setting up the summer enchantments. Though he drank most of the party’s meager supply of alcohol, and scarcely seemed to notice the absence of the majority of his fellow Champions and complete lack of Summoners; his proficiency for rolling natural ones and sobbing meant Evelynn greatly enjoyed his company nonetheless.

  
  


On the beach however was sun and relaxation, where even faction divisions seemed to blur and soften; Demacians played Volleyball with Noxians and Targonians fraternised with those of the Bilge water. The Vastayans had organised an official sandcastle building competition and had even welcomed Sett into their ranks, though he spent less time building than he did watching the pink haired police officer from Piltover with a look of longing in his eyes. Of course it was well known to most Champions that Vi and Caitlyn had been dating for years, but so far no one had had the heart to tell the half-breed. Much like the Champions the Summoner’s found themselves with ample free time to socialise and appreciate the pleasant weather as ranked games were halted in preparation for the new season. Of course those vying for the rank of Challenger would scarcely be seen in the summertime lobby, opting instead to spend all day in the training grounds or the library to study statistics and item builds.

  
  


None took to the warm weather better than the Ionians however. With their culture largely revolving around spiritual well-being and the art of meditation, it was no wonder they were quite content to simply laze on the sandy shores and enjoy the moment. One such Ionian had more reason to rest than most to rest; her role as the isle’s spiritual leader commanding great stress and scarcely little free time. Karma fanned herself slowly as she lay on a peach coloured towel, sheltered from the Shuriman sun by a decorative rose-petal umbrella. Her dark skin glistened in the sunlight, a turquoise bikini top upon her chest and matching side-tie bikini bottoms partly concealed beneath an elegant silk sarong. Though she greatly preferred to wear her traditional garb, respectful of her island’s tradition, she acknowledged that such sweltering weather meant swimwear was simply the most appropriate thing to wear. She sighed as she watched Darius and Garen kicking up sand, fiercely competitive and invested in their game of volleyball. This year her isles had suffered several raids from the Noxians, all of which she had personally helped to repel. Though she taught others of compassion and forgiveness, she couldn’t help but view the Noxian people as slightly barbaric and bothersome. 

  
  


She turned her attention away from the volleyball match just as Garen leaned over the net, slamming the ball into the sound, prompting a whistle blow from referee Luxanna who reminded her overly enthusiastic brother of the rules for the fourth time this match. She smiled as she saw Akali and Irelia approaching, hollowed coconuts filled with pleasant peach punch in their hands. Karma took one gratefully, gently sipping at the refreshing fruity drink as her friends sat beside her. 

  
  


“ _ Is that meat-head arguing about the rules again?” _ Akali scoffed, gesturing towards Garen with her drink as he pointed an accusatory finger at the now laughing Darius as Lux tried to mediate the situation. Karma didn’t even need to look, rolling her eyes.

  
  


“ _ That man’s got a heart of gold but he lacks... “ _ Karma began, trying to choose her wording carefully. Irelia finished her sentence for her, far more brutally honest than her well-mannered friend.

  
  


“ _ He’s an idiot. Poor boy has less brain than a few beasts I’ve come across.” _ The blade dancer joked, prompting a wild snorting laugh from Akali as Karma covered her mouth stifling a gentle giggle.

  
  


“ _ Did you two know he’s dating Katarina now?” _ Irelia continued, gracefully adjusting herself so that she was lying on her front, her hands supporting her head as she watched the ongoing argument, Jarvan and Swain now joining the squabble. Akali goraned, leaning her back against Karma’s side as she got herself comfortable, taking another swig of her beverage.

  
  


“ _Irelia, everyone knows he’s been that redhead’s plaything since season one. She’s got that man wrapped around her finger tighter than Cassiopeia when she catches Twitch!_ ” The bubbly assassin laughed, remembering how many staff members it had taken to pry the rat from the lamia’s constrictor grip the first time they’d met. Karma smiled sweetly, not wanting to laugh as she had always been fond of the half-snake and would feel guilty laughing at her expense. Irelia turned her head to face Akali, disbelief on her face.

  
  


“ _ What do you mean  _ **_everyone_ ** _ knew that? I didn’t know that! Did you know that Karma?” _ Irelia inquired, feeling a little left out of the loop. Karma opened her mouth to reply but paused. The spiritualist had in fact known of their relationship, and had even provided some relationship counselling for the pair. After all her position as a peaceful and wise leader commanded respect from more than just the Ionian people, and the pair had decided to trust her for her help. Though she had been hesitant, after all Katarina was a Noxian through and through, she couldn’t in good conscience refuse them help. Deciding it was better to spare Irelia’s feelings, she instead opted to feign ignorance.

  
  


“ _ This is the first I’ve heard of it” _ Karma replied softly, her feet fidgeting as her stylish heeled slippers hung from her toes. Irelia groaned, looking back towards the raised voices of the volleyball game. 

  
  


“ _ I love you to bits, but you’re a terrible liar” _ Irelia commented grumpily, causing Karma’s cheeks to flush with embarrassment, sipping self-consciously from her coconut. Akali smiled reassuringly at the sun-kissed woman, knowing how sensitive she could be. Though most saw Karma as an authority figure, a wise woman who commanded respect and who exuded an almost motherly aura, Akali knew she was just as insecure as everyone else. Jumping to her aid, Akali teased Irelia further.

  
  


“ _ So how’d you find out then? Have you been reading the writing on the toilet walls again?” _ Akali joked, prompting her raven-haired friend to stick her tongue out at her.

  
  


“ _ Actually, I overheard some summoners saying they saw them kissing in the old twisted treeline lobby a few days ago.” _ Irelia explained, looking with subtle longing and the giant wide-shouldered man, currently shouting in Swain’s face as Shyvana tried to hold him back.

  
  


“ _ I think they make a good couple, he is kind and might yet temper her fury. Noxus could always do with one less ruthless assassin.” _ Karma mused, the recent attacks on her homeland still fresh in her mind. Irelia pursed her lips, knowing exactly what was bothering her spiritual friend. 

  
  


“ _ Hey, you don’t need to worry about that just now, Ok? You encouraged us to join the league to try and breach faction boundaries, seeing this as an avenue for peaceful discourse among nations? Right?” _ Irelia reminded her, prompting a shy affirmative nod from her enlightened friend. 

  
  


“ _ Then the best thing you can do right now is relax and enjoy your time here. After all, it’s certainly working for some of us” _ Irelia commented, shooting a sly smirk at her petite friend who grew red in the face.

  
  


“ _ Look, it was just one time! B-besides, Neeko needed to show her around and… w-well…” _ Akali tried to explain, feeling her cheeks burn hotter and hotter as she spoke.

  
  


“ _ Oh I’m sure you gave her a  _ **_very_ ** _ thorough tour~” _ Irelia cooed, enjoying the back and forth of teasing the pair had. It was true, Akali and Neeko had been caught kissing by one of the Institute staff who happened to be testing out a new control ward design in the otherwise empty training-room. She had been reprimanded and removed from champion rotation for a week, though the new and naive Neeko was let off lightly, believing that she was not yet clear on the rules of the organisation. Karma knew however that her slender friend had fought tooth and nail to make sure Neeko wasn’t punished, not wanting to jeopardize the woman’s career before it had even begun, and as much as she had scolded Akali for breaking the rules she admired her for her loyalty. 

  
  


“ _ I think they made a very cute couple” _ Karma chimed, gently taking Akali’s hand in hers reassuringly, conscious that the ninja was still very sensitive about the issue. Irelia frowned slightly, not wanting to upset her friend, leaning over and rubbing the woman’s shoulder encouragingly. 

  
  


“ _ You’re absolutely right, they do make a cute couple. I’m sorry Akali I was just messing around” _ The blade dancer clarified, a shy smile creeping onto Akali’s lips. Akali, wanting to maintain her nonchalant appearance, merely shrugged the compliment off and turned her attention back to Garen who was now tussling in the sand with Darius while Lux and Katarina looked on in disapproval. 

  
  


“ _ Why don’t you go play with them Irelia? I thought you loved volleyball?” _ Akali inquired, smiling back to her friend. Irelia shifted about nervously, wanting to word her reply carefully. 

  
  


“ _ I do like it but I get a little self conscious that people are looking at… well…” _ She nodded over her shoulder at her plump pillow-like ass, scarcely hidden behind a red one-piece. Karma and Akali both struggled to contain themselves, giggling childishly as Irelia rolled her eyes and tried to wave them off.

  
  


“ _ Shouldn’t have brought so much cake to the beach then, miss blade dancer!” _ Akali teased, playfully slapping her friend’s ass with the back of her hand, causing Irelia to sit up-right in annoyance. They began bickering back and forth, accusations of jealousy and denials of guilt hurled at one another as Karma sat between the two of them. She sighed, knowing that this was how most of their get-togethers ended up. She loved them to bits, as if they were her sisters, but she couldn’t stomach such noisy banter right now no matter how playful it was. She got to her feet, adjusting and shaking her heeled slippers loose of sand as she turned to face her friends. 

  
  


“ _ I think I’m going to head to the sauna for a bit, have some alone time so I can meditate” _ The spiritualist explained, smiling sweetly at her companions who ceased their squabbling to look up at her, shielding their eyes from the sun. 

  
  


“ _ Oh no, we didn’t annoy you did we?” _ Irelia asked anxiously, which the sun-kissed woman quickly waved off. 

  
  


“ _ Nonsense, I just need to clear my head is all. I’ll be back later, don’t you worry” _ Karma reassured, taking her drink with her as she strolled down the beach towards the log sauna. She passed the volleyball court, which had by now descended into Draven and Xin Zhao playing on half a court while Shyvana tried to pry Garen off of Darius in the other half. As she passed Lux and Katarina, she shot them both a friendly smile, who shrugged helplessly and smiled back. 

  
  


She walked past the tiki bar, putting her drink on the side and thanking the bartender for the refreshing beverage, before heading towards the sauna. Rather than head straight there, the enlightened woman spotted the Vastayan’s all feverishly building in the sand, and decided to head over. She surveyed the castle’s, with Xayah and Rakan having built a seemingly impossible twin-spiralling tower, and Sett having dug a large hold with the words ‘ _ Fighting pit’ _ spelt out in sea shells. Nami was half-in the water with her boyfriend Mathew, trying in vain to construct a soggy looking fort which collapsed more and more with every wave. She couldn’t help but smile at the pair, her heart melting at the sight of such pure love and joy as they fussed over their melting construct. Finally, she spotted Neeko sitting a little ways from the rest of the group. At first she didn’t think Neeko had built anything, but as she got closer she realised the chameleon had piled sand up over her legs and was decorating them with seaweed, shells and all manner of sea debris. Neeko waved cheerfully at Irelia as she crouched down next to her in the sand, blushing slightly at the intimidating beauty of the Ionian woman. 

  
  


“ _ Hello Neeko, I hope you’re having fun, this is your first summer here at the Institute isn’t it?” _ Karma inquired, feeling rather motherly towards the innocent dainty woman. 

  
  


“ _ Yes! Sand is so fun, it is like lots of little Neeko’s! Can smush it into any shape!” _ The chameleon marvelled, gesturing towards the decorative piles of sand on her thighs. 

  
  


“ _ Neeko also found a small friend, very tough and pinchy but such pretty colours! He is hiding under sand somewhere, Neeko thinks maybe it is cooler for him” _ She explained, digging around to her side and producing a large mean looking crab which snapped menacingly at her fingers as she held it, though the joyful Vastayan hardly seemed to mind. Karma giggled, wishing she could find half as much joy in such seemingly mundane things as Neeko did.

  
  


“ _ I just came over to say Akali wanted to speak to you, why don’t you go sit by her for a bit?” _ Karma suggested, pointing towards where Akali and Irelia were sat under an umbrella further down the beach. Neeko’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment, scarcely able to contain her excitement as she put the crab down which scuttled hurriedly into the waves nearby. Karma helped her to her feet, waving Neeko off as she skipped eagerly down the beach towards the ninja. She smiled to herself, knowing that she had undoubtedly made both Neeko and Akali’s day with that small gesture, before heading off into the sauna. 

  
  


There were several individual rooms of the sauna which Karma was incredibly grateful for, finding it near impossible to meditate whilst knowing people were nearby. She looked through the small window on the door of the first room, noticing Leona and Diana chatting happily sat across from one another. Approaching the next door, she grimaced as she saw Heimerdinger and Dr. Mundo sat sweating heavily and arguing vehemently about something far too sophisticated for her to hope to understand. As she moved on, she had the sneaking suspicion that Mundo’s raised voice behind her was just spouting nonsense, almost positive ‘Mundoism’ was not a word. The following sauna rooms were all mostly occupied, whether by summoner or champion, and it wasn’t until she reached the very end of the hallway that she found one unoccupied. 

  
  


Sitting herself down on the pleasantly warm wooden bench, she breathed deeply and immediately felt the pleasant soothing steam relaxing her body. She lowered her shoulders, all tension leaving her body as a pleasurable sigh of relief escaped her lips. She closed her eyes gently, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth, the air weighing down on her like pleasant warm blankets as she cleared her mind of all worries and qualms. Many assumed that for someone known as ‘The Ascended’ it would be easy for Karma to meditate, but the woman often found herself struggling. After all, she had a lot of responsibility in her position so how could she not worry? But here, in the peaceful steam filled room, everything bothering her seemed to leak from her much like the beads of sweat that made her skin glisten as they trailed down her body. 

  
  


The Ionian Elder sat peacefully for almost an hour, content in her meditative state, relieved to have found some peace in her otherwise hectic life. After an hour however, Karma couldn’t help but open her eye’s as she became aware of boisterous raised voices moving down the hall towards her. The voices were distinctly male, and she shuffled about in nervous anticipation, a growing dread that they were headed her way. She closed her eyes, pretending to be lost in meditation as the door opened.

  
  


“ _ Look all I’m saying is we don’t  _ **_have_ ** _ to have a team meeting in the library. I mean for fuck sake we only get to enjoy this part of the world for a few weeks we may aswell have our meeting somewhere we can actually relax and not just… oh” _ The man ranted, entering the sauna and stopping in the doorway as he spotted Karma. She refused to open her eyes, hoping that the men would be courteous and allow her some peace and quiet. She was aware of hushed whispers and laughter from the doorway, hearing multiple footsteps as the men entered the room.

  
  


“ _ Hey there miss Ascended, fancy seeing you here” _ One of the men teased as he sat down opposite her, prompting her to open her eyes as she recognised the voice. Were she not trying to be polite, she would have groaned at the sight of the five men before her, adorned in nothing but plain white towels around their waists. These were Summoners, all of which she recognised as being part of a noxian ranked team and all of which wearing a plain white towel around their waists. Currently speaking to her was their support player: Marcus. She’d been used by him in several games over the past few seasons, so was fairly familiar with him and the rest of his team. She breathed deeply before replying, ensuring she came across as calm and professional as possible, despite their intrusion.

  
  


“ _ Good afternoon Marcus, I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure of meeting the rest of your team properly.” _ Karma commented off-handedly, smiling sweetly at the four other men sat opposite her, all with alarming devious smirks upon their faces. 

  
  


“ _ Of course, of course, where are my manners? To my right is Andrew and Peter; mid and top lane respectively.”  _ He introduced, both men reaching out to shake her hand, minding the hot coals in the middle of the room. Karma shook their hands respectfully, pretending not to notice the men staring at her cleavage as she leaned forward to greet them. 

  
  


“ _ I can’t count how many times I’ve camped you as Diana” _ Andrew chuckled, prompting an approving chuckle from the rest of his teammates. Karma laughed nervously along with them, finding it to be a rather rude and insensitive opener for someone she had only just met. Then again, these men were Noxians, so perhaps she should lower her expectations. 

  
  


“ _...and then to my left is David and Galloway, jungle and attack damage carry, so the worst players on the team” _ Marcus teased, a snarky round of laughter from him and the men to his right as David and Galloway gave him the finger. They too leaned forward, with Karma less enthusiastically leaning forward to greet them. David squeezed her hand firmly, no doubt trying to impress her with her strength, something Karma thought to be incredibly childish. Galloway surprised her however by getting to his knee and kissing the back of her hand as he held it, an overly stressed kissing noise escaping his lips as he did so. The other men hooted and hollered as he did so, clearly trying to mock a traditional Ionian greeting. Karma withdrew her hand from the smirking man the moment his lips left her hand, placing her hands self consciously in her lap in the presence of such rowdy men. 

  
  


“ _ Oh look what you did jackass, you’ve got her all embarrassed!” _ Peter complained, smirking at the blushing bashful looking woman. Karma fought hard to remain composed, her lips stiff in a neutral almost bored looking position.

  
  


“ _ Nah she isn’t embarrassed, I was just apologising for all those times I’ve dominated her in lane. Are you implying I shouldn’t have apologised? That this pretty woman liked getting dominated?” _ Galloway taunted, prompting another laugh from his teammates as the Ionian tried not to roll her eyes in annoyance. As the laughter died down, the support spoke up once more.

  
  


“ _ No but for real, you don’t mind us being here, right?” _ He inquired, what could almost be mistaken for compassion in his tone of voice. As much as Karma would have liked to sit in silence and for the boisterous men to leave, she realised she had as much right to this sauna as they did. 

  
  


“ _ You’re just as entitled to be here as I am.” _ Karma reassured, smiling at the men who grinned back at her, more of the men gazing at her breasts and legs than meeting her eyes. “ _...Though if you don’t mind keeping your voices down a little, I’m trying to meditate is all” _ Karma asked sweetly, twiddling her fingers against each other in her lap, fearful of the men’s reaction. The men laughed, as expected, but Marcus waved at them in annoyance to quieten down as he replied.

  
  


“Yeah, we can keep our voices down, no problem at all.” He rather surprisingly agreed, waiting for Karma to close her eyes in meditation before shooting his team a thumbs up and a cheeky wink. 

  
  


For a while the men’s conversation was fairly mundane, discussing this tactic and that, which champions were going to be most favoured by next season’s meta, as well as areas they needed to improve to stand a competitive chance when ranked games started up again. Karma was unsurprised by such tactical chatter, after all these men were of sufficiently high rank, with Marcus even making it (briefly) into challenger a few seasons back. She was almost able to tune it all out and return to her meditative state when the topic took an unsavoury turn that she just couldn’t ignore.

  
  


“ _ Yeah so I fucked that redhead with the pigtails last night, that woman’s so short it was like I was fucking a yordle!” _ Peter remarked, prompting scoffs of doubt from the rest of his team.

  
  


“ _ I call bullshit, no way a babe that good looking went for a dog like you. Man her robes couldn’t even cover up that tight bubble butt, no way you clapped her.” _ David interjected, suspecting his friend to be full of horseshit and simply trying to impress the dark skinned beauty opposite. 

  
  


“ _ I’m better looking that you are twat, and you’re wrong I had her bouncing on my cock for half the night before she passed out from exhaustion. Girl kept moaning for more and more, I must have pumped her full of half a dozen loads.” _ He boasted, smirking as he watched Karma struggle to maintain her neutral expression. He pointed this out silently to his friends, who grinned with excitement as they realised what he was trying to do.

  
  


“ _ Yeah well I fucked those blonde sisters in diamond three one after the other last week, it’s crazy what some sluts will do to get carried. The older sister was an absolute  _ **_freak_ ** _ , would only let me put it in her ass and had me smack her around while she squirted over and over.” _ David remarked, laughing as Galloway rolled his eyes, sick of his friend boasting about that encounter any chance he got. 

Karma had to focus on keeping her eyes shut, hoping she wasn’t blushing too in response to the lewd topic of conversation she was overhearing. Had they forgotten she was there? Did all men talk to each other about such things? Half a dozen loads… Karma stopped her train of thought, alarmed and embarrassed by the slight dampness she felt in her bikini. 

  
  


“ _ At least that’s more plausible than Marcus and his Evelynn story... “ _ Galloway began, cut short by Marcus who sat up eagerly, waving him off as he prepared to retell it. 

  
  


“ _ I’m telling you man, that demon slut gave me a blowjob right there in the lobby. She was trying to evade the staff who were hunting her down so she hid under my table. All I had to do was lift my robe and that bitch started sucking. You better believe that greedy whore swallowed every last drop, too.”  _ He boasted, a smug smirk upon his face as the men scoffed and groaned, evidently having heard this claim multiple times before. 

  
  


“ _ She isn’t even the hottest champ so I don’t know why you’re boasting. Bury your face in Sona’s tits and  _ **_then_ ** _ we might be impressed” _ David added, a cheer of approval from Galloway. Peter sat forward as he interjected.

  
  


“ _ You plebs can keep Sona and her tits, I’d rather Irelia sit on my face with that thicc ass of hers.” _ He remarked, murmurs of agreement from the men as they discussed which skin made her ass look the tightest. Karma could no longer stop herself from blushing, hearing these men discuss her close friend as if she were some artwork to be ogled and nothing more. The complete disregard for modesty and politeness had caught Karma completely off guard. Sure they were Noxians, she expected some level of rudeness, but to discuss her fellow Champion’s ass and what they’d do to it right in front of her was unheard of. She shifted slightly, trying not to think about how damp her bikini bottom was getting, fiddling with her sarong between her fingertips as she tried to ignore their conversation. Marcus raised an eyebrow as he noticed the sun kissed goddess moving slightly, realising their plan to make her uncomfortable was working.

  
  


“ _ Definitely isn’t the only Ionian that could get it” _ He commented smugly, looking Karma up and down, his eyes lingering on her cleavage. It seemed to him that the more modestly dressed Karma went criminally unappreciated as one of league’s more beautiful women, with the more sluttily dressed champions tending to hog the spotlight. But out of her kimono, in her revealing skin-hugging swimwear, it was clear that her curves and overall physique rivalled that of the more popular league women.

  
  


“ _ Oh for sure, I’d tie Akali up throat fuck her, seems like the kind of freak who loves getting held down and used.” _ Peter remarked, prompting thumbs up from his teammates as Karma frowned slightly, clearly uncomfortable about them talking about her friends.

  
  


“ _ What about that chocolatey beauty? I forget her name…” _ David teased, causing Karma to grip her sarong tightly, knowing full well that he was referring to her.    
  
  
“ _ Oh that Ionian support? I can’t for the life of me think of her name, but you’re right, she could totally get it.” _ Andrew agreed, studying Karma’s face carefully for any and all hints of annoyance. 

  
  


“ _ She’s got these long dark legs, with those thick muscular thighs that I just want to sink my teeth into” _ He continued, his gaze wandering down to her legs, watching as beads of sweat traced down her pillowy thighs and onto the bench below. 

  
  


“ _ Makes me wonder if she’s got the ass to match, though with that stupid traditional garb it’s not easy to get a proper look” _ David added, a snicker of agreement from his Noxian colleagues, causing Karma’s heart to skip a beat. She wanted to get up and leave, made uncomfortable by their shameless comments, but she knew the moment she got up all their eyes would be on her ass. She was one of the most powerful women on Runeterra, let alone in Ionia, yet she felt powerless in this situation. She wanted to hate it and storm out of the room, manners be damned. But at the same time, these men talking about her and her friends excited her, as much as she wished it didn’t.

  
  


“ _ We can just wait till she gets a pool party skin, even I’ll be playing her then '' The _ jungler joked, prompting a laugh from the men around him. Growing braver in their conquest of discomfort, Peter and Galloway stood up, tiptoeing over to Karma’s bench and sitting either side of her, something Karma was painfully aware of. 

  
  


“ _ She’s the whole deal too, she’s got an amazing rack. What I’d give to suckle on Mommy Ionia’s juicey tits.” _ Galloway teased, leaning further towards her, making it painfully obvious he was staring at her breasts. She opened her eyes, her cheeks flushed red, opening her mouth but unsure of what to say.

  
  


“ _ Oh sorry, we weren’t bothering you were we? We’d assumed you couldn’t hear us while you did that useless meditation shit or whatever you call it.”  _ Marcus smirked, eyes locked on her breasts as he spoke, clearly well aware that she had heard every last word.

  
  


“ _ I can… could hear you, yes.” _ Karma began, put on the defensive by the man’s brazenness. “ _ And I appreciate the um… kind observations but I’d ask that you s-stop” _ She began confidently, stuttering as she struggled to finish the sentence. She  **should** want them to stop, they were being completely inappropriate and not treating her with the respect she had given them. But something about how the men had so obviously objectified her, how they outnumbered her, how helpless she felt. It made her hot and messed with her head. 

  
  


“ _ Oh so you don’t want us to talk about how juicey your tits are? About how we’d love to plaster that pretty face of yours in our cum?” _ He pressed, leaning forward as he stared eagerly into her eyes. Karma felt her heart skip a beat, conscious of the men either side of her, completely surrounded with her back to the wall. She wanted to nod, wanted to reply, wanted to put these men in their place. But she couldn’t bring herself to do it, curious to see just how far they were willing to go. Marcus smirked.

  
  


“ _ I’m not hearing a no” _ He teased, putting his arms confidently behind his head, a bulge in his towel that Karma’s eyes couldn’t help but linger on. She gasped as the summoner to her side, Peter, slid his arm behind her back and around her waist, resting his hand on her hip. 

  
  


“ _ You’re free to go if you want, miss Ascended. But I think you like the attention, don’t you?” _ He teased, his strong arm around her waist that made a tremble rise up her spine, much to his amusement. She  **could** leave. She  **should** leave. Not only was this the wrong way for these men to talk to her, it was against the Institute rules. They could be stripped of their rank of Summoners, expelled from the Institute.  **She** could be expelled from the Institute if anyone caught them and assumed she was enjoying it. But she was enjoying it, and the risk of being discovered with these men only served to stoke the desire burning between her thighs. 

  
  


“ _ Looks like she wants to stay, gents _ ” Galloway teased, a cheer from the other men as they began to close in, Galloway himself gripping her thigh in his strong hands. Her lip quivered from his rough hands against her sensitive legs, struggling not to let out a surprised moan at his groping. He squeezed slightly, marvelling at how soft and smooth they were which was more than enough for the three remaining men to make their way over to her bench. Seemingly emboldened by how little she was resisting, all of the men reached out and caressed her legs all the way from her feet to her inner thigh. She eyed the window into the room nervously, desperately hoping came by to see the scene beginning to unfold. She sat scarcely moving for a few moments, blushing hard from the stimulation and the lewd ways they described her soft skin. 

  
  


By now she was sandwiched between Galloway and Peter, both leaning firmly against her, both sporting bulges of their own under their respective towels as the caressed her legs further. She opened her mouth, willing herself to protest and tell them to stop, realising that no matter how much their aggressive flirtation was turning on such actions were strictly forbidden within the Institute. As soon as she opened her mouth, however, she felt lips pressed forcefully against hers as Marcus swooped in for a kiss. She moaned into the kiss, her body stiff. His tongue pushed between her soft lips, sliding deftly into her mouth, moving aggressively against hers. The fire between her thighs and within her stomach blossomed as his deep masculine taste flooded her mouth. She willed herself not to reciprocate, if she didn’t reciprocate she couldn’t get in trouble. But his tongue moved under hers, sweeping it up and moving it around against his, forcing her to kiss him deeply. 

  
  


Meanwhile the boldness of his teammates reached new heights, their hands moving from her thighs, up her stomach, reaching her breasts. She moaned involuntarily into the one-sided kiss as she felt strong hands squeezing her breasts. She felt her heart beating hard in her chest, wondering if perhaps they’d get bored with her soon enough and she could return to meditation and pretend this had never happened. She wondered if she showed complete disinterest they might leave quicker. But she was interested, as much as she wished she wasn’t, and her body betrayed that; much to the men’s amusement. Her nipples hardened almost immediately as the fabric was rubbed back and forth against them, her breasts squeezed and fondled. She had never received much attention to her more feminine features, almost certainly due to her position of power and respect, but these Noxian men cared not for her position in society. Probing fingers brushed against her nipples, calling out how hard they were to his friends, prompting an onslaught of pinching and pulling. 

  
  


Karma shifter her thighs slightly, the men being especially rough with her nipples which made her all too conscious of the damp heat beneath her sarong. Marcus kissed her deeper, as if trying to push as much of his tongue into her mouth as possible, desperate to taste every inch of her tongue. Karma felt a droplet drool run from the corner of her mouth down to her chin as he took her face in his hands, holding her still as he explored her further. One of the probing hands of his teammates had ventured behind her back, fiddling at the bow fastening her bikini top to her body. She trembled in fear and anticipation as she brought her hands up nervously, using her wrists to hold the fabric against her breasts. The men laughed and taunted her, about how even whilst being roped by five noxian males she fought to preserve her dignity. 

  
  


“ _ Come on, don’t you want us seeing those tasty sun kissed breasts? We want some chocolate to taste” _ David teased, fully undoing the bow at her back, her bikini falling slack; only held in place by her wrists. Her heart beat harder in her chest, she opened her mouth to speak only for Marcus to take it as an opportunity to kiss her even deeper, feeling to her as if his tongue were pushing down her throat. Her eyes rolled back at the passionate kissing, finding her mind occupied by the movements of his hot wet tongue, finding her own tongue beginning to move ever so slowly against it. The support player broke the kiss, hooking his thumb into her mouth and holding her tongue down as he addressed his teammates. 

  
  


“ _ Fuck she tastes amazing, you guys gotta try this” _ He commented, keeping his thumb firmly on her tongue, saliva beggining to drip down her mouth as it was helplessly held open. Andrew decided to take him up on the offer, moving round to where Marcus was standing. No sooner had the digit been removed from her mouth before the mid laner’s tongue replaced it; he swirled his tongue around her mouth, amazed by her addictive feminine taste, desperate to taste more of her as he gripped her by the throat to hold her still. Caught off guard, Karma’s hands moved up to grab Andrew by his arms, instinctively wanting to remove his hand from her throat. Though he was rough and forceful, he did not restrict her breathing, and his firm grasp of her vulnerable neck sent shivers of submissive pleasure down her spine; scarcely realising her bikini top had now fallen to the floor revealing her perky tan breasts. 

  
  


The moment she realised her breasts were exposed was the moment lips latched themselves onto one of her nipples, agearly sucking and nibbling gently. She let go of Andrew, unsure of what to do with her hands, overwhelmed by the hands and lips all over her body. More fingers moved to her breasts, pinching her nipple hard between then causing a muffled whimper from the Ionian which prompted a chuckle from the forceful men. She found her wrists being gripped, guided to opposite sides of her. She curled her fingers up into balled fists, unsure of what it was that they wanted with her hands as they were guided to the lap’s of the men at either side of her. Though she couldn’t see with her face angled up allowing for a good kissing angle for Andrew who was leaned over her, wrestling her tongue with his, the men to her sides had taken their towels off. Her hands were pressed eagerly against two hard shafts on either side of her, her fingers still curled up into fists, not wanting to encourage the men further lest they get caught. 

  
  


The lips latched on to her breasts squeezed her hard nipple between their teeth firmly, causing her to whimper in pleasure once more as her hands opened up. The men took their opportunity, guiding her fingers around their respective cocks which felt hot and throbbed within her grasp, clearly desperate for attention. She tried to look at their cocks, scarcely believing her fingers at just how thick they felt, but this only prompted Andrew to grip her throat tighter; he wanted her pretty face all to himself. Karma felt her hands trembling, a cocktail of anxiety, nerves and lust bubbling away in her mind as she felt fingers creep steadily between her thighs. She held onto their cocks, her fingers wrapped around their bases, awaiting further instructions. She could forgive herself for enjoying this if she was only complacent, right? If she showed no initiative? As Andrew’s tongue searched her mouth passionately once more, she was alarmed at how quickly she’d begun trying to justify allowing the men to continue. 

  
  


“ _ Oh come now, I know Ionian women aren’t as slutty as Noxians, but you know how to jerk off a cock, right Karma?” _ Galloway asked in annoyance, prompting a laugh from the men as they continued to fondle her. Karma gulped, reluctantly beginning to move her hands up and down along the men’s shaft, surprised by how far her hands had to move upwards before reaching their tip. She might have guessed the men were incredibly well endowed, surely almost seven or eight inches long, but before she had time to consider such things her body tensed as fingers rubbed against the damp fabric of her bikini bottoms. She shuddered hard, involuntarily moaning at the friction against her clit. Andrew anticipated this, and wanted to let his friends here, he broke the kiss just as soon as she moaned.

  
  


“ **_Mmmnaah…_ ** _ ” _ She moaned, trying to stop herself, incredibly embarrassed by such a lewd noise escaping her lips. The men hooted and hollered in response, the fingers against her clit rubbing her harder to try and spur on another moan. Karma bit her lip, her hands stopping part way up the men’s shafts as she struggled for self control. Though the rubbing continued she seemed to be winning out over her more carnal urges, her lips trembling but her vocal chords remaining still. Evidently not putting on enough of a show for the men, David decided to catch her off guard. He plunged his fingers beneath the fabric of her bikini bottoms, pushing two fingers eagerly into her drenched slick pussy. Karma’s back straightened and her legs twitched.

  
  


“ **_MMmmmphn… o-oh… mmmnm-ah…_ ** _ ”  _ She moaned uncontrollably, a slutty desperate noise that completely betrayed the pleasure she felt beneath her otherwise indifferent exterior. David wiggled his fingers around inside of her, trying to encourage further noises before he pulled his fingers out of her, curiosity getting the better of him. While the other men compared her sensual moans to that of someone in heat, or how she moaned louder than their last fling, David marvelled at how much of her nectar coated his fingers.

  
  


“ _ Holy shit, look how fucking wet she is!” _ He exclaimed, all the men immediately turning their attention to his fingers which dripped with her juices.    
  
  
“ _ She must be so fucking horny, is our Ionian princess in heat? Are you desperate for some cock?”  _ He teased, causing Karma to blush heavily with embarrassment as she looked at his glistening fingers, ashamed at just how wet she was. She was irrationally frustrated by him calling her a princess, catching her breath as her lips were still unoccupied for the moment. These Noxian brutes, so desperate to feel her up and claim her as some kind of prize, didn’t even know of her role within Ionia. They didn’t care, stripping her of any dignity her role held, stripping her down to just a piece of meat to ogle and caress.

  
  


“ _ I’m… I’m not…” _ She began, finding her voice alarmingly soft and suppressed, clearly made more timid by the encounter than her usual confident self. She gasped as the men either side of her gripped her wrists once more, forcefully encouraging her to start jacking them off once again, which she did diligently. Andrew gripped her firmly by the throat once more, forcing her to look up at him.

  
  


“ _ You’re not what? Hungry for cock? Enjoying this? Go ahead, lie to us.” _ He demanded, a knowing smirk on his face as he stared at the sun kissed Ionian. Karma opened her mouth to talk, shivering once more and closing one eye as she felt someone rubbing her through her bikini bottom once again. She willed herself to speak, to deny his claims, to stand up for herself. No words came out. Andrew smirked, surprised by just how submissive she was. 

  
  


“ _ Hold your tongue out for me” _ He instructed, causing her to blush heavily. She didn’t want to follow his commands, after all he was nothing to her. Just some Noxian summoner who had no right to be talking to the spirit of Ionia herself. Men of her isles would be afraid just to meet her eyes, using only the most respectful terms of address should they pluck up the courage to speak to her. Yet here he was, giving her commands as if she were some obedient servant girl. She found her mouth opening once more, practically panting as she held her tongue out for him. He smiled at her. 

  
  


“ _ Good girl”  _ He encouraged, his grip on her throat tightening as he deeply kissed her once more, causing Karma’s thighs to tremble from the alarming pleasure suservance caused her. The men either side of her complained of her pace and soon enough her slow stroking movements had turned to fast piston-like pumping as her fingers moved up and down their shafts. She whimpered and moaned involuntarily into the kiss once more as fingers David moved his finger’s beneath her bikini once more, quickly finding their way up inside of her. Karma twitched and shuddered at the hot pressure of his fingers within her, pushing and probing against her walls. She felt like she was going to melt, a hot tension building along her walls as she imagined his fingers pushing deeper into her, and just how messy she almost certainly was from so much stimulation. 

  
  


What the Noxians didn’t know about the woman they had thoroughly at their mercy, was that the position of Ionia’s spiritual leader came with being chaste. Karma had never so much as used her own fingers to pleasure herself before, let alone feel someone else’s inside of her. She struggled against the kiss, tensing and trembling as a third finger began to stretch out her tight walls. Her grip on the cocks she was stroking increased, causing slight moans of pleasure from both Galloway and Peter. Of course she’d gotten curious before, but it had been her responsibility to remain pure, as was tradition. Had she betrayed her tradition? She felt droplets of her lust dripping down her inner thighs as the summoner’s fingers pushed deeper inside of her, her walls trembling and squeezing his digits. Her willpower and restraint, no matter how strong, offered little resistance to the tide of pleasure washing over her. 

  
  


Karma pushed her tongue aggressively against Andrew’s as she came for the first time in her life. Her thighs trembled and her perky breasts bounced tantalisingly in the air, climaxing hard as juices dripped messily from her pussy, running down David’s fingers. The men jeered and hollered as she climaxed, increasing their roughness with her breasts and thighs, gripping her wrists hard to ensure she didn’t stop stroking their cocks. David pulled his fingers slowly out from inside of her, grinning as he held his dripping fingers up to his face. He closed his eyes as he licked the mess from the, concentrating entirely on her taste. 

  
  


“ _ She tastes fucking amazing” _ He exclaimed, a noise of jealousy from the men who had yet to taste her tongue or pussy. No longer satisfied to merely feel his fingers inside of her, the Summoner got down onto his knees between the woman’s legs, forcefully spreading them wide with his hands, not that she resisted even remotely. He licked and kissed at her inner thighs which were damp with her lust after such an explosive orgasm, making the woman tremble and squeeze his face between her thighs. This only spurred the Summoner on however, who slid her bikini bottoms to the side, revealing her delicious shaved pussy with strands of lust connecting her labia. He wasted no time in plunging his tongue between them, lapping up her lust greedily and hungrily, amazed by how sweet she tasted. 

As Karma whimpered and moaned into the kiss, the warm wet tongue pushing further inside of her, she was aware of the man beside her’s cock throbbing slightly. She gripped it firmer, aware of a curious hot liquid flowing down the shaft and over her fingers. She slowed her movements, unsure of whether to continue, wishing she could turn to look at the man’s cock as it dripped with cream. Galloway grunted with satisfaction as Karma’s soft fingers continued to gently massage his sensitive shaft, using his thick cum as lube. Andrew was beginning to feel left out however, and broke the kiss long enough to direct his annoyance towards Galloway. Reluctantly, the man agreed to swap positions, quite content to allow the dark skinned woman to massage his member all night long, but not wishing to be labelled selfish.

  
  


Andrew took his seat next to her, roughly guiding her hand to his cock, pleased to see he didn’t need to do anything else as she immediately began to stroke his cock up and down. Galloway, meanwhile, was not the kissing type. Instead, he decided to play with her tongue with his fingers, holding it down and making her drool helplessly down his digits as her eyes searched his lustfully. The group’s support had been busy planning his own source of entertainment however, and had dragged the bench opposite to be closer to the action. He sat opposite the spiritualist and roughly grabbed her legs, guiding her feet up to his mouth. He roughly removed her heeled slippers, throwing them against the wall with reckless abandon as he began gently kissing her feet all over, from her toes up to her ankles. Karma might have appreciated this surprisingly tender action, were it not for the men biting and suckling at her sensitive nipples while her saliva dripped messily from her chin onto the floor below, her tongue at the complete mercy of the team ADC.

  
  


She was aware that her feet moved down to the summoner opposite’s crotch, little doubt that the thick meaty warmth she felt between her soles was his hard cock. She had no idea that such a thing was done between a man and a woman, wondering if perhaps she was not as wise as she thought. She wasn’t stupid however, and began to move her feet up and down with the man’s cock between them, knowing what it was he wanted her to do. The movements of her legs served to squeeze the Jungler’s head slightly as he continued to lap up her nectar, not surprised that such a regal woman would keep herself nicely shaved and tidy. Though, as a Jungler, he didn’t mind a bit of bush from time to time. He moved his tongue up along her entrance, swirling his tongue tip around her clitoris which prompted all manner of lustful desperate moans from the woman above him. As much as she might wish to stifle such noises and preserve what little of her dignity remained, with Galloway holding her mouth open she was left with little choice. 

  
  


The men groped and used her body for many minutes, until her wrists began to ache and her breathing became heavy once more from so much attention to her clit. Galloway had taken to degrading the woman, telling her how desperate and slutty she looked as saliva dripped from her mouth helplessly. She blushed hard, finding herself unable to take her eyes away from him, his indecent words turning her on far more than the pleasure she was receiving between her thighs. Marcus had adjusted her feet several times, making sure to use her heels, her toes and every inch of her feet to pleasure himself, her feet now slick with his precum. He moved her toes so that they were resting on the tip of his cock, clenching and unclenching her toes gently as she massaged his head. He cursed out loud, his cock suddenly pulsing as hot sticky mess was pumped up between her toes, dribbling steadily down her feet and off of her heels onto the floor below. 

  
  


Thankful for the Support’s climax, her legs beginning to feel weak just like her arms, she tentatively moved her feet back on to the floor, wondering what would come next. She didn’t have to wait long however, as Peter had evidently grown bored of the handjob he was receiving and desired much more. He stood up and instructed his teammates to leave her be for a moment. They obliged, albeit reluctantly, practically having to drag the Jungler from between her thighs as Karma shyly wiped her face clean of her saliva with her arm. She felt her heart thumping in her chest, a sticky warmth under foot and between her fingers, excited to see what they would have her do next.

  
  


“ _ So you’re a good girl, is that right? Then be a good girl and get on your knees.” _ The top-laner instructed, stood with his cock in front of her practically dripping precum from the stroking she’d been doing. Karma looked to the men, feeling helpless and outnumbered but  **so very excited** . She got off the bench slowly, before diligently getting to her knees, blushing heavily and frowning from being such a willing participant in their lustful endeavour. The men chuckled and complimented her on her obedience, discussing amongst themselves how soft and tasty she was and what they wanted to do to her next. David, as the only one to have had a proper taste of the woman, was eager to prove a point however. 

  
  


“ _ Since I’m the only one to have sampled you properly, and my teammates never listen to their jungler, why don’t you tell them how good you taste?” _ He teased, expecting nothing more than the woman to blush and face the floor in embarrassment. Instead she spoke, catching the men off guard who assumed to have broken her.

  
  


“ _ I’m sorry summoner, I don’t know how I taste” _ She explained quietly, pleased that she was unable to fulfill this aspect of their indecency. Though she was ashamed to admit she was a virgin, though she knew she should not be, she felt no shame in admitting she’d never tasted herself. The men scoffed and booed her. They expressed their belief. If she tasted half as good as their jungler claimed, surely she must have licked her fingers clean before. Regardless, not allowing her to spoil the mood, David took a knee in front of her and plunged his fingers aggressively into her sensitive entrance. Karma shuddered and winced, biting her lip hard to stop herself from moaning, beginning to feel her composure and desire for modesty returning to her. As quickly as he had entered her, David pulled out once more, his middle and index finger dripping in her lust. He held his finger in front of her face, the realisation of what he wanted dawning on her.

  
  


“ _ Lick my fingers clean.” _ He instructed, the men cheering at what they were about to witness. Karma felt hot once more, desiring those fingers inside of her again, her composure beginning to slip away as quickly as she had regained it. She looked up to the men who smirked and grinned at her expectantly, before obediently holding her mouth open and her wet tongue out. She moved forward, licking and sucking at his messy fingers, fiercely aroused by performing such a salacious action. The sweetness of her lust met her tongue, unable to stop herself from retrieving every last drop of her mess from his digits as she greedily swallowed her nectar.

  
  


“ _ I taste… sweet and… I like it…” _ She answered truthfully, her heart skipping a beat as shame set in, flustered at having performed something so indecent. It had clearly impressed the Noxians however, with even the two that had recently climaxed sporting thick rigid erections. Peter had apparently grown frustrated by David’s shenanigans, and stepped in front of the sun-kissed sorcerous, his cock practically touching her lips. 

  
  


“ _ Be a good girl and suck my cock.” _ He instructed, looking down at her expectantly, gaining great pleasure from dominating such an exotic and sought after woman. Karma obliged, albeit slowly. Her lips slid slowly over the head of his cock, the slight saltiness of his precum coating her tongue as she pushed her head forward gradually allowing more and more of his member into her mouth. Not wanting to feel left out, Galloway and David moved onto the bench either side of her, instructing her to stroke their cocks. She moved her hands, though her eyes were closed, until she felt their turgid manhood within her grasp once more. The top laner was thus far unimpressed by her oral skills, allowing a few moments for her to have free reign, hoping she would grow more adventurous and take his cock deeper. Karma didn’t want to disappoint, but she didn’t want to sacrifice her self respect. The Noxian left her little choice however, assuming (correctly) that she must just be inexperienced. He grabbed the back of her head, running her soft brunette hair through his fingers as he pushed himself further into her mouth.

  
  


Karma winced as the man quite literally man-handled her, feeling his thick shaft pushing further into her mouth and threatening to enter her throat. She choked slightly, her eyes watering as he pulled her head further against him, his head pushing into her tight throat. He grinned as he felt her warm slick walls around his cock, eager to push the dark skinned woman to her absolute limit. The spiritualist’s eye makeup ran messily down her cheeks as she struggled for air, her forehead held firmly against the top-laner’s pelvis. He held her there for a moment, savouring how good it felt to face fuck such a sexy champion. Other summoners simply didn’t compare. 

  
  


“ _ Fuck, if only it felt this good when face-fucking her in the late game!” _ He joked, further adding to Karma’s humiliation, reluctantly letting go of her hair and allowing her to breathe once more. The men laughed at his humour as the cock slid messily out of her throat, thick strands of saliva dripping from his shaft and her lips onto her perky bite-mark covered breasts. 

  
  


She spluttered and coughed, fighting air back into her lungs, all the while continuing to jerk off the men sat either side of her. She wanted to wipe the spit from her chin, the tears from her watery eyes and the make-up undoubtedly running down her face. But the thrill of being used, of being made a complete mess in servitude of a man, used only as a vessel for pleasure turned her on more than she thought possible. She moved her head back towards Peter without needing instruction, taking his saliva covered cock into her mouth once again, waiting for him to thrust into her throat once more. 

  
  


For several minutes the top-laner fucked her throat, impressed by how willing she was to accommodate him despite the obvious discomfort she felt at having her throat occupied. Soon enough though, as he had been provided plenty of pleasure from her prior hand movement’s, Peter found himself climaxing hard with his cock firmly in the ascended woman’s mouth. Karma’s eyes widened as she felt hot sticky ropes shot down her throat, her eyes watering further as she struggled to swallow his substantial load. He pulled out slowly as his cock shot a final load, coating her tongue with his creamy mess. Karma struggled to catch her breath, alarmed at just how much she liked the taste of the thick salty mess he’d filled her throat with. Handjobs no longer seemed to suffice however, and Karma squeaked as she was gripped roughly by the back of the neck and pushed onto all fours. 

  
  


Andrew ripped her sarong from her waist, discarding the silken fabric to the side as he positioned himself behind the ebony woman, staring in disbelief at her thick shapely ass. He couldn’t help himself, spanking her ass roughly which caused her to stifle a moan, saliva from her throat dripping from her lips on the floor below as she prepared for what came next. He rubbed his fingers up between her thighs along the soaked material clinging against her pussy. Karma felt her heart beat faster, feeling a need to inform him she was a virgin, to beg him to be gentle with her. She opened her mouth, only for Galloway to position himself in front of her, pushing his cock greedily between her lips. Karma began sucking obediently, screwing her eyes shut as the mid-laner spanked her hard once more. 

  
  


She shuddered as his fingers untied either side of her swimwear, slowly peeling back the drenched material to completely reveal her ass and dripping wet pussy. She was fully exposed to the room now, which caused fresh embarrassment despite the manhood currently massaging itself against her tongue. To be used was one thing, to be put on show like some art piece for all to see was an entirely different kind of degrading. She pushed her head forward, taking his cock into her throat, rather having to focus on that then dwell anymore on the men surely ogling her rear. She would have gasped, were it not for the thick shaft occupying her throat, as she felt fingers spreading her labia leaving her wide open. She felt the mid-laner’s cock pressing eagerly against her entrance, struggling to fit between her labia as her tight walls stretched to accommodate. 

  
  


“ _ Fuck she’s tight, I can hardly fit!” _ He exclaimed, spanking her once again causing a muffled moan from the woman getting face-fucked. Karma thought perhaps the spanking was a signal for her to move her hips, and not wanting to disappoint, she moved her hips back slowly. She felt the cock tense against her entrance for a moment, before finally plunging rapidly inside, stretching her out and making her mind go blank with pleasure. His thick shaft pressed against her sensitive walls, stimulating her G-spot as her thighs quivered and she squirted onto the floor below. The men jeered and teased her for having come from him just putting it in, encouraging their friend to push deeper still. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she felt his thick manhood ramming deeper inside of her tight hole, bottoming out against her cervix which caused a shudder of pleasurable pain up her spine. He pulled out slowly, noticing a small red streak along his shaft.

  
  


“ _ Holy shit, she was a virgin! Hahaha I just claimed an Ionian Duchess as my own!” _ He exclaimed, overjoyed and amazed that such a deliciously curvy woman had remained so pure for so long. The other men cheered at first, turning to groans of annoyance as they realised it could have easily been them claiming her virginity for their own. Galloway in particular, feeling rather sheepish for having opted for her throat rather than her pussy, felt particularly robbed. He gripped the woman’s braid’s using them ad handlebars as he roughly continued to fuck her throat, thick strands of saliva and precum dripping down her chin.

  
  


“ _ Oh shit, you better get used to calling me husband then Karma, after all you are mine now!” _ He continued, the other men rolling their eyes, unsurprised that it was their mid-laner getting cocky (as well as first blood). Karma felt hot humiliation at letting herself get taken by such brutish men, some literal prize to be claimed by the same Noxians that ravaged her land as they did her body. Then why did it make her feel so good? She struggled for air as the Summoner in front of her buried his cock in her throat, keeping it there for unreasonably long before pulling out and allowing her to gasp a few mouthfuls of air into her lungs before ramming it in again. Her make-up by now was thoroughly ruined, along with her pride at allowing herself to get spitroasted by summoners she barely even knew. 

  
  


Despite his cockiness, it didn’t take many thrusts against Karma’s thick juicy ass before he felt her walls milk him dry, spurting a thick creamy load with his head pressed firmly against her cervix, wondering if he could take her virginity and get her pregnant in one fell swoop. Karma loved the feeling of being filled up, the hot warmth within her only comparable to the fierce shame she felt at allowing him to come inside of her. She was a symbol of respect and Ionian spirit, adored by all, on the floor of a sauna getting creampied by a Noxian she could barely remember the name of. She whimpered against the cock throbbing against her lips, which came so deep inside of her throat she didn’t even need to swallow, as Andrew pulled out of her and Marcus took his place near instantly. Galloway pulled out of her throat messily, an onslaught of half pants half moans escaping the the exhausted woman’s lips as the support spread her open and hammered at her cervix. 

  
  


Marcus admired how tight she was, spurred on by the slutty noises of pleasure escaping the sun kissed woman’s lips, taking the time to spank her hard. He liked to be rough, but when fucking someone who his people had tried to conquer for generations, it didn’t feel like ‘rough’ was enough. He leaned forward, gripping her arms and yanking them backwards, holding her up right by her wrists which he used to pull her ass harder against him. Karma, no longer even supporting herself, all but gave in at preserving her image of modesty. The sweet shivers of pleasure and slight pain that rocked up and down her body every time his cock bludgeoned her cervix made moaning all but impossible. She drooled uncontrollably from the pleasure of being completely and utterly used, pleased to find David taking up position in front of her, his precum coated cock finding it’s way easily into her messy throat. 

  
  


Her wrists began to ache from Marcus’ tight grip, but it only served to increase her enjoyment. She loved being used, treated as some common girl with an insatiable lust, used with reckless abandon despite her social status. She was treated as nothing more than a pretty cocksleeve for these Noxians, having claimed her completely and utterly, and not being shy about using it to their advantage. She hated that they had made her feel this way, hated that her body had betrayed her so readily, previously unaware of just how sexually starved she really was. Her eyes widened and she struggled against the summoner’s grip as she felt inquisitive fingers probing at her asshole. Nerves gripped her once more as two well-lubed fingers struggled to fight their way inside of her rear. What were they doing? Were they really going to humiliate her in that way? Using her mouth was insulting, using her pussy was humiliating, surely they could be content without using her ass too.

  
  


She quivered and shuddered as she came hard, abruptly and spectacularly hard. The summoner’s fingers pushed up to their knuckles into her tight hot rear passage, sending her spiralling into ecstasy she didn’t know possible. The combined stimuli made her squirt hard, thankful that her arms were being held lest her strength give out and she fall to the floor. She moaned loudly against the cock in her mouth, continuing to writhe and convulse for several moments as she struggled to come down from her orgasm. Her walls tightened and Marcus struggled to even pull out, practically milked by her pulsing hot walls, shooting a second thick load into her tight pussy. A cocktail of lust dripped out of her pussy and down the back of her thighs onto the floor below as the support mian pulled out of her. Peter grinned as he slipped a third finger into her tight ass, taking her arms from Marcus and positioning himself behind her.

  
  


David had taken a page out of his ADC’s book and gripped Karma’s braids as he pushed her limits, trying to last longer and longer within her throat without pulling out to let her breathe. Peter meanwhile slowly pulled his fingers out of her tight ass which barely gaped at all from him trying to stretch her out. Undettered, wanting to be the first to take her anal virginity, he rubbed his cock against her pussy getting it thoroughly slick with lust of all kinds. He pulled on her wrists hard, the spiritualist being yanked from either direction as they fought for her body like dogs would a bone. He pressed his tip against her ass, pushing hard and squeezing her wrists tighter still as he struggled to fit his cock inside of her. Karma was exhausted and broken down, oversensitive from her last climax, not thinking it possible to be made to orgasm anymore lest her heart give out. Her breasts began to ache from bouncing around so feverishly below her, and she was ashamed that the act of deepthroating had begun alarmingly easy for her, her eyes no longer watering at all even when her tongue was forced against the summoner’s balls. 

  
  


Karma shuddered and struggled the moment Peter’s manhood stretched her ass open, the head pushing slowly into her extremely tight entrance. It felt amazing, feeling another orgasm coming on as he pushed deeper and further up into her insides, spasming and shuddering as she felt him bottom out inside of her. She didn’t even notice as David finished inside her mouth, letting his mess drip messily from her open mouth onto the floor as she practically screamed in pleasure from the thick cock rearranging her insides. It was so wrong, to be used this way, and that made this shameful bliss for her. Whether from her moans or how tight the woman’s ass was, it didn’t take long before she felt that now familiar surge of warmth, albeit a lot deeper than before, inside of her. He spouted all manner of expletives in pleasure as he slowly pulled his oversensitive cock out of her almost painfully tight ass, beaming with pride as he began to boast about taking her anal virginity, much to the dismay of his teammates. He slowly lowered Karma to the ground, letting go of her arms as she slumped the floor in a messy sweating heap, breathing hard as she struggled to compose herself. 

  
  


It was over, they must be done with her. There was nothing else for the ruthless men to take from her. She wanted to hate them, she wanted to hate herself, disgusted that she could ever enjoy something so perverse and pathetic. After a few moments of much needed rest, Karma was surprised to find two of the men helping her to her feet. She opened her mouth to thank them, before gasping as she was lifted between them sandwiched between their bodies. She wrapped her legs around Galloway’s waist instinctively in an attempt to balance herself. The men laughed, seeing this as eagerness. She wondered what they were doing, until she felt both the men’s cocks probing at her entrances. She blushed, appalled by how pathetic she must look as she wrapped her arms around the man’s neck to support herself better.

  
  


“ _ She’s practically gagging for it! Go on, beg us for more thick cock.” _ the ADC teased, biting gently at her neck as he held her, making sure to mark her for all to see. Karma, as exhausted as she was, and as much as she willed herself not to comply, found her mouth opening to speak once more.

  
  


“ _ Please I… I want to feel your… mmm… I want to feel you inside me again” _ She managed, unable to bring herself to use such a vulgar term as ‘cock’ which made the crass Noxians howl in laughter. How ridiculous and uptight this woman was to let them plunder her holes as well as her virginity, but not be able to bring herself to use the language of commoners. Regardless, the men carrying her did not need to be asked twice. The summoner in front’s cock slipped easily and deeply up into her pussy which was well lubed from multiple creampies and her own clear lust. She shuddered and whimpered as he contacted her cervix, prompting the man behind to eagerly join him. Her ass was still gaped from being used previously, and with the added lubrication of the last summoner’s thick creamy mess he was much quicker in being able to force himself inside her. Karma clenched her fists and closed her eyes, overwhelmed by pleasure and humiliation at taking two men at once inside of her. She felt stretched and completely filled up, as if she were fit to burst. Her moans turned from stifled to unbridled bliss as the two men pumped her like pistons, making her climax twice in quick succession, unable to form coherent thoughts as ecstasy overtook her. 

  
  


As both men had climaxed already, it took several minutes of pounding the slutty Ionian for them to get close, her nectar dripping messily onto the ground below as she struggled to force enough air into her lungs between moans of pure carnal pleasure. Galloway, like a true Noxian, was not content with not pushing such a tasty prize to her limits once more however. He repositioned his cock so that it moved against the summoner opposite, who smirked as she realised what he wanted to do to the helpless woman. The men thrust upwards at the same time, both cocks pushing greedily at her ass. All fight and reluctance had left Karma as exhaustion set in, almost entirely committed to serving as these men’s plaything and scarcely caring of how much she should hate it. She wanted them to take her every way they could, and as she felt their cocks push together into her tight ass, her eyes rolled back in lust as the men around her cheered them on. 

  
  


To say it was a tight fit was an understatement, their girthy members thoroughly stretching her ass out wide as they plunged deeper inside of her. The men struggled not to climax, eager to savour the experience of thoroughly and absolutely using the Champion. They lifted her up and down, their combined girth making the woman bite down on Galloway’s shoulder to stop herself from screaming out in pleasure. She felt them twitch inside of her, and one after the other they shot thick cream deep into her ass, Karma feeling their warmth inside of her, filling her up completely. 

  
  


The two men, satisfied with their handiwork and complete conquest of the woman’s body, set her down on her knees. Karma panted, her legs were jelly and her arms burned from over exertion, looking up helplessly at the men who now stood in a ring around her. The Summoners who had been watching had been stroking their cocks, ready to finalise their conquest of her soft thick body. 

  
  


“ _ Be a good girl and open your mouth for us.” _ Marcus instructed, Karma not even protesting as she opened her mouth, her tongue hanging messily from her lips. Upon the sight of such a beautiful champion practically drooling with her hair and makeup ruined from rough sex, David shot rope after rope of mess over her face. As he was behind her, most of his load landed in her hair and dribbled down her back, but not before scoring a few direct hits into her open mouth. Karma wanted to swallow the mess, having grown accustomed to the act of swallowing their seed, but she wanted to obey. She kept her mouth open like a good girl while the remaining men stroked their cocks next to her face. Peter soon came second, followed swiftly by Andrew as the two shot their loads from opposite sides of her. Their thick cream splashed into her throat and onto her tongue, coating both cheeks as well as dripping messily down her side and onto her thighs. 

  
  


Karma felt her mouth near full with rich salty mess, her fatigue rendering her unable to even feel shame at how she must look knelt down with her face oated in come. Galloway came next, placing his cock against her tongue and shooting directly at the back of her throat, causing the woman to sputter and struggle to keep her mouth open. He slapped his cock against her cum coated tongue once more, satisfied with her performance, as he sat down with the other three men on the bench and watched in anticipation as Marcus finished her off. He positioned himself in front of her, a monstrously large load that landed in her hair, on her face, made her mouth overflow and dribble down her chin as the rest splashed against her tits and stomach. His teammates cheered him on, seeing this as the most successful team building exercise to date, as they stood up and patted each other on the back. They left Karma knelt there, her mouth agape and filled with their combined come as they retrieved their towels, taunting and teasing her about how good it must taste and how desperate she must be to swallow it all. 

  
  


Once the men were ready, the door to the sauna open as they prepared to leave, they finally gave her permission to swallow. Karma by now had regained some composure, having come down from the lustful haze of her last orgasm, and as such her cheeks flushed red as she struggled to swallow the immense load, having to gulp the mess down lest she choke on it. The men cheered and praised her, referring to her as a good girl and all manner of unflattering terms as they filed out into the hallway. She heard their laughter fade as they made their way out of the sauna, leaving her alone and exhausted in the steam filled room, struggling to get to her feet as she began the slow process of cleaning herself off. She wanted to feel used, to feel betrayed, to feel wronged by those men for taking something she had never intended for them to take. Despite the shame and despite the humiliation, she couldn’t shake the satisfied grin that persisted on her cum-coated lips.

  
  



End file.
